1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to communications networks and particularly to wireless communication networks, such as the global system for mobile communications (GSM) and the universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS). More specifically, certain embodiments of the invention are directed to methods, apparatuses and systems for providing a service, utilizing unstructured supplementary service data (USSD), to a user in a communications network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unstructured supplementary service data (USSD) is a third generation partnership project (3GPP) protocol used to deliver menu-based services for mobile phones. USSD is essentially a capability of all GSM phones on the market. USSD is generally associated with real-time or instant messaging type phone services.
USSD is typically used as a ‘trigger’ to invoke independent calling services which do not require the overhead and additional usage costs of a short message service center (SMSC), such as a callback service, or interactive menuing service.
USSD is a standard for transmitting information over GSM signaling channels. It may be used, for example, as a method to query the available balance and other similar information in pre-paid GSM services. The function that is triggered when sending USSD is network dependent and depends on what kind of services the operator has made available.
Typically, USSD services work such that a mobile phone dials a service specific code that is directed via the USSD center (USSDC) to a USSD browser application that generates, for instance, a menu that it sends back to the mobile phone.
USSD is an important protocol for reaching the next billion people with internet-like services. Today, there are 1.2 billion internet users and over 3 billion phone users globally. As a result, almost 2 billion people currently could benefit from simple text based data services more powerfully if they were build in an internet-like manner. In view of the above, the present invention facilitates the use of USSD as a bearer for Internet-like services.